Garden of Roses
by poetic dumbass
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Sakura dibuat terheran karena ada yang mencuri mawar dari kebunnya tiap hari. Sementara Sasuke baru menyadari kalau mata hijau jernih Sakura selalu terlihat sepi menyiratkan kekosongan. [for Sakura's birthday]
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The idea of this story came when I listened to ROSE – LEE HI and read an old book by Palris J. Ipal "Pagi, Cepatlah Datang"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk ultah Uchiha Sakura dan sahabatku Natal Rivaldo yang lagi semangat-semangatnya nulis, semoga terus-terusan semangat ya do, gak kaya aku hehehe. dan satu lagi teruntuk cinta dalam hidupku, (gak berani sebut namanya).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRAKKK!_

Suara pintu pagar yang dibanting keras membuat keempat orang yang sedang menyantap sarapan terlonjak kaget. Sasuke—yang termuda di ruangan itu—hanya menghela nafas, mengetahui siapa yang berbuat ulah barusan. Mikoto melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Itachi yang dibalas gelengan kepala. Sementara Fugaku hanya mengangkat wajahnya dari koran yang sedang ia baca.

Benar saja dugaan Sasuke, sosok itu masuk dengan langkah diseret. Wajahnya merah dengan jejak airmata di pipinya.

"Bibi… Mawar Saku hilang lagi…," adunya sambil menghambur ke pelukan Mikoto. Mikoto hanya bisa balas memeluk dan mengusap airmata gadis itu.

"Kamu yakin? Mungkin lupa atau salah lihat?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada menghibur.

"Tidak, Bi. Saku yakin ada yang mencuri," ucap Sakura penuh penegasan.

Memang, akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu mengeluhkan mawarnya yang hilang setiap harinya. Mikoto yang juga mempunyai kebun bunga seperti Sakura, mengerti sekali bagaimana rasanya jika bunga yang sudah dirawat susah payah diambil tanpa seizinnya.

Fugaku mulai tertarik dengan percakapan antara istrinya dan gadis yang merupakan putri dari sahabat istrinya. "Apa mawar yang hilang itu hampir satu kebun sampai kamu tidak kebagian lagi?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Yang hilang hanya satu tangkai,"

Semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya heran, hilang satu tangkai saja sampai sebegini hebohnya? Apa yang terjadi jika kebun itu hancur diterpa badai? Apa gadis itu akan meraung-raung seperti seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya?

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu yang hilang hanya satu tangkai? Kebun kamu kan lebih luas daripada jidat kamu yang sebesar _helipad_ ," timpal Itachi. Sasuke mendengus mendengar penuturan kakaknya barusan.

"Dengar, ya, Itachi-nii. Aku tahu semua kuntum yang sedang mekar, yang akan mekar, dan semua putik yang baru muncul. Jangan meragukan kemampuanku." jawab Sakura kesal, ia merasa pertanyaan Itachi tadi konyol sekali dan juga karena menyinggung soal dahinya.

Itachi melongo dan siap meledakkan tawanya kalau saja Mikoto tidak memberi kode agar tidak tertawa, sebab itu sama saja bunuh diri. Bahkan Fugaku tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Sebagai orang yang jarang berada di rumah, Fugaku memang baru mengetahui kebiasaan aneh Sakura. Yaitu menyediri di kebun bunga yang ditanami mawar semua. Sakura kesana untuk menghibur diri atas perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Gadis itu bahkan pernah bilang kalau mawar-mawar itu selalu mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya dan dapat merasakannya juga.

"Duduklah, Sayang. Bibi akan buatkan teh _chamomile_ untukmu."

Sasuke buru-buru menarik tas sekolahnya dari kursi itu sebelum Sakura menghempaskan dirinya dengan kasar disana. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke meraba isi tasnya untuk mengecek isinya.

' _Hampir saja…'_ gumam Sasuke lega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Katakan dengan bunga_. Pagi ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke melaksanakan pepatah tua tersebut.

Hinata, gadis manis dengan rambut gelap halus juga mata bening cemerlangnya, menerima setangkai mawar pemberian Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang malu-malu. "Terimakasih, Sasuke,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Sudah beberapa-hari ini, ia terlanjur menyukai Hinata. Senyum manis dan mata besar indah selalu ia dapati ketika gadis itu menatapnya. Dan tanpa ia duga, Hinata sangat menyukai bunga mawar. Sasuke menyanggupi memberi Hinata mawar setiap hari, pun ia telah bercerita kalau ia mempunyai kebun mawar di rumahnya.

Tapi hingga hari ini, Hinata tidak memberikan balasan sedikitpun ungkapan hati Sasuke. Yang terkadang membuat Sasuke gemas juga.

"Hinata, kamu tidak tanya kenapa aku memberi mawar tiap hari?" tanya Sasuke memberanikan diri.

"Aku perlu melihat kesungguhan kamu," balas Hinata singkat seraya melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Masalahnya, Sasuke sudah tidak kuasa lagi membohongi seisi rumah tentang mawar dari kebun Sakura yang hilang satu per satu. Ia pun merasa iba pada gadis merah muda itu, ia sudah berhutang banyak padanya.

Bagaimanapun, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berkawan sejak masih disusui karena kedua ibu mereka bersahabat, rumah pun berdampingan. Bedanya, Sasuke tumbuh dengan keluarga yang lengkap, sementara Sakura harus menerima perceraian kedua orangtuanya.

Maka sejak itu Sakura sering menginap di rumahnya, diperlakukan sama dengannya, bahkan ibunya menyatukan kedua halaman belakang rumah mereka untuk dijadikan kebun bunga besar untuknya dan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura pun tumbuh bersama layaknya saudara kandung.

Sekarang tingallah Sasuke menyesal dan merasa bersalah pada gadis merah muda itu. Kalau Sasuke tahu akan serumit ini, ia tidak akan mencuri mawar dari kebun Sakura sejak awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai kegiatan apapun. Bahkan matahari belum menampakkan dirinya. Tapi sosok yang kini tengah mengendap-endap, sangat yakin dengan tujuannya.

Ia membuka pagar kayu kecil yang menjadi pembatas antara kebun Sakura dan Mikoto dengan hati-hati agar tidak berderit. Semerbak wangi mawar yang khas menyambutnya, membuatnya lubang hidungnya melebar.

Sejenak sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya di tengah kebun, mencari-cari mawar mana yang akan dipetiknya agar tidak ketahuan sang pemilik kebun, meski akhirnya sia-sia. Ia mengeluarkan gunting dari saku piyamanya, lalu mengarahkannya pada satu tangkai yang telah ia pilih.

 _Kreeek_

Belum sempat ia menggenggam mawar yang baru saja ia gunting, pukulan bertubi-tubi mendarat di pantatnya. Mawar itu terhempas begitu saja dari tangannya.

"Aw! Hey! Berhent—ARGHH!"

Ia menghela nafas lega saat akhirnya tongkat yang dipakai untuk memukulnya terlontar di tanah. Ia membalikkan badannya sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang masih terasa panas.

"Tertangkap kau, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hampir saja mengira makhluk di depannya adalah hantu, kalau saja ia tidak melihat helaian rambut merah muda dengan wajah yang menandakan kalau ia siap meledak. Remaja lelaki itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya siap menerima serangan gadis yang telah menjadi sahabtnya betahun-tahun itu.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Harusnya aku tahu kalau selama ini kamu yang mencuri mawar-mawarku. Kalau tidak suka denganku, setidaknya…"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan kelabakan ketika mendapati airmata sudah menggenangi mata hijau cerah Sakura. Ia merangkul bahu Sakura, dan mengelus punggung gadis itu berusaha meredam tangisnya.

"Aku… minta maaf. Hinata ingin aku memberinya mawar setiap hari. Lagipula mawar itu juga akan tumbuh lagi,"

 _PLAK!_ Sasuke mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi tepukan maut dan menggerutu dalam hati. Apa lagi salahnya kali ini?

"Apa begitu caramu meminta maaf?!"

"Aduh, maksudku, aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

"Aku tidak peduli! Akan aku adukan ke Bibi Mikoto," ujar Sakura

Sasuke sudah tidak tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya. Kalau ibunya sudah turun tangan, ia sudah tidak bisa berkutik. Ibunya sangat menyayangi Sakura sama seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Pasti akan ada hukuman yang menantinya.

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Tongkat pemukul yang tadi tergeletak di tanah kini sudah berada di tangannya, siap memukul Sasuke kapan saja. Cari aman, Sasuke berancang-ancang meninggalkan kebun dengan langkah seribu.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan mawar yang kau _curi_ barusan!" hardik Sakura dengan menekankan kata 'curi'

Mengelus dada, Sasuke menguatkan dirinya agar tidak balik menmbentak. Ia mengambil tangkai mawar yang terjatuh tadi. Cukup sudah, ini mawar terakhir untuk Hinata yang langsung dari kebun. Besok ia akan membelinya dari toko bunga. Semoga Hinata bisa mengerti.

"Dasar bodoh. Hinata akan memberikannya ke orang lain," ujar Sakura dengan selirih mungkin, tetapi ternyata Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dan terpaku bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu saat kemarin, Naruto bilang dia suka padaku dan memberiku dua tangkai mawar. Konyol sekali rasanya saat aku mengetahui ternyata itu mawar dari kebunku sendiri."

"Aku tidak memberikan mawar ke Naruto!" protes Sasuke

"Memang tidak. Tapi Naruto dapat mawar itu dari Hinata, karena sebenarnya sejak dulu Hinata menyukai Naruto. Setelah aku gencat, Hinata akhirnya mengaku kalau ia dapat mawar itu dari kamu. Aku jadi kasihan sama kamu, Sasuke," papar Sakura dengan kalimat ejekan di akhirnya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ejekan Sakura lagi. Hatinya panas dan emosi. Ternyata selama ini Hinata mempermainkannya!

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bi, aku harus ke Suna hari ini juga. Nenek sakit keras, Mama tidak mungkin datang kan? Aku yang akan menggantikannya," ucap Sakura dengan mata yang sembab karena baru saja usai menangis kala menerima telepon dari Suna yang mengabarkan kalau neneknya sakit hingga harus dioperasi.

Mikoto meringis iba kala Sakura menyinggung soal ibunya yang tidak mungkin datang. Sahabatnya itu memang wanita yang keras kepala luar biasa.

Jika Mikoto memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga untuk membesarkan kedua putranya, Mebuki—ibu Sakura—memilih menjadi seorang _workaholic_ untuk membiayai kehidupan putrinya yang dibesarkan oleh pengasuh, yaitu Chiyo, yang kini sudah tidak seteliti dulu dalam merawat Sakura, kendati usianya yang terus bertambah.

Mikoto menghormati keputusan sahabatnya itu, karena bagaimanapun juga Mebuki merupakan _single parent_ , maka ia pun membantu sahabatnya dengan turut andil dalam membesarkan Sakura. Toh, meskipun caranya berbeda, mereka sama-sama bertujuan untuk membahagian anak-anak mereka.

"Apa kau yakin, Sayang? Maksud Bibi, kau bisa menunggu hari sabtu atau minggu untuk ke Suna,"

Sakura menggeleng mantap. "Nenek tidak bisa menunggu, Bi. Aku harap Bibi mau merawat kebunku selama aku pergi dan mengurus absensiku di sekolah,"

"Pasti, Sayang. Hati-hati di jalan, ya." Mikoto menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup kedua belah pipi Sakura.

Dari Sakura, ia beralih ke Chiyo, yang selama ini membantunya merawat dan membesarkan Sakura. "Nenek Chiyo, aku tahu kau pasti bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik. Hati-hati, ya, Nek,"

"Iya, Nyonya Mikoto, terima kasih sudah mengizinkan Nona Sakura pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu!" Sasuke merajuk dan melayang tatapan tidak percaya ke ibunya.

"Saat kamu sekolah tadi, Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo pamit untuk pergi ke Suna. Neneknya sakit keras. Dia menitipkan kebunnya ke Ibu, tapi lebih baik kalau kamu saja yang mengurusnya, Sasuke."

"Ibu tahu pasti, aku tidak bisa merawat bunga dengan baik. Yang ada pulang-pulang nanti, aku diamuk Sakura." elak Sasuke.

"Ibu yakin kamu bisa. Maka dari itu, Ibu juga titip kebun ibu selama mendampingi ayah kamu seminar ke Kiri."

 _Hah? Dua kebun sekaligus?_

"I.. Ibu, tunggu. Ibu kan tahu paginya aku sekolah, sorenya kegiatan ekskul, latihan basket, karate…" Sasuke masih berusaha berkelit agar tidak diembankan tugas nista itu.

"Kamu bisa berhenti ekskul untuk sementara. Dan jadikan dua kebun itu prioritasmu."

 _Alasan, alasan, alasan._ "Masa hanya aku yang ditugaskan? Itachi-nii juga harus membantu,"

"Itachi sudah Ibu tugaskan untuk mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga, kamu cuma mengurus dua kebun saja malas sekali." Mikoto mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Keringat dingin menetes di dahi Sasuke, ia mencari-cari alasan apapun asal ia terbebas dari kebun tempat 'pembantaian'nya tempo hari itu. "Sakura akan marah kalau aku menyentuh kebunnya, hubunganku dan Sakura sedang tidak baik,"

"Nah, kamu bisa memperbaiki hubungan itu dengan merawat kebunnya. Dijamin Sakura tidak akan marah lagi padamu."

"Ibu…" rajuk Sasuke, memelas.

"Sasuke! Ibu tidak mau mendengar kau merajuk lagi atau ibu adukan ke ayahmu!"

Keputusan sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Sasuke tidak berkutik sama sekali. Jika ibunya sudah berkata begitu, sedikit saja protes, hukuman berat sudah menanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bangun pagi-pagi buta, menyirami bunga-bunga ibunya. Lalu ke kebun sebelah untuk memeriksa mawar-mawar Sakura. Begitu pula sore harinya. Memeriksa apakah bunga-bunga ibunya perlu tambahan air, dan adakah ranting-ranting tua mawar yang perlu dipotong. Ugh, kalau boleh meminjam perkataan Shikamaru, merepotkan!

Dan karena itu semua, Sasuke sering bolos latihan karate. Teman-temannya juga sering jengkel karena ia kerap kali meninggalkan latihan basket begitu saja. Itachi yang merasa kasihan pada adiknya itu ingin sekali membantu, tapi ia sendiri sudah disibukkan dengan tugas perkuliahannya dan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Jadilah Sasuke merana sendiri.

Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tugasnya, hingga pada hari keenam, sesuatu terjadi pada kebun mawar Sakura. Sasuke rasanya ingin mati saja. Kebun itu porak poranda, rumpun-rumpun mawar tercerabut berserakan. Beberapa kuntum tergeletak di tanah, beberapa lagi hancur.

Sasuke meringis dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ingin sekali ia meminta bantuan Itachi, tapi kakaknya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu letih. Ia membayangkan wajah sedih Sakura dan amukan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh di sisi lain dari kebun. Sasuke memburu kesana. Benar saja, segerombol kambing sedang meninggalkan jejak disana. Rupanya ada pagar yang hancur sehingga kambing dari peternakan yang memang satu komplek dengan rumah Sasuke dan Sakura dapat masuk. Dengan amarah memuncak, Sasuke mengusir kambing-kambing itu.

"Hush! Hush! Pergi, pergi! Kambing sialan!"

Sekarang Sasuke hanya tinggal diam menunggu amukan ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sakura pulang. Ketika Sasuke memeriksa ponselnya sepulang sekolah, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Sakura.

' _ **Aku sudah pulang. Nanti malam ketemu di kebun, ya.'**_

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Sudah pasti gadis itu meminta pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada kebun mawarnya. Untung saja, ibunya belum pulang dari Kiri. Sehingga usai dikeroyok Sakura, ia tidak harus menghadapi amukan ibunya.

Malamnya, Sasuke memasuki area kebun dengan lesu. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah meja yang diatasnya ada _black forest_ lengkap dengan ceri dan lilin yang menghiasinya. Ketika mendekat, Sasuke dibuat terkejut karena dua hal. Pertama, Sakura nampak sangat cantik dalam gaun sederhana berwarna hijau muda. Kedua, ibunya juga ada disana. Habis sudah hidupnya.

"Sasuke, sini," Mikoto memanggil putra bungsunya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke agak heran dengan sambutan hangat ini, tapi ia akhirnya mendekat juga. "Bagaimana keadaan nenekmu?" tanyanya, basa-basi kepada Sakura.

"Baik, operasinya berjalan lancar. Oh ya, Sasuke, temani aku menunggu Mama, ya? Ia janji mau pulang, soalnya hari ini aku ulang tahun—"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," sambar Sasuke mengerti, ia tahu Sakura tidak nyaman ketika membicarakan mengenai ibunya barusan. "Aku tidak tahu, jadi aku belum beli kado."

Yang sedari tadi membuat Sasuke terheran adalah, Sakura tidak menanyakan kebunnya, menyinggung pun tidak. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke gemas sendiri dan tidak tahan untuk menyelesaikan hal ini.

"Oke, sekarang Ibu dan Sakura bisa memarahi aku sepuasnya. Bilang saja kalau aku tidak becus merawat kebun kalian. Tapi kalian harus mengerti kalau kambing itu—" Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak akan marah, Sasuke. Kamu telah merawat kebunku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Buktinya mawar-mawar yang selamat, masih tumbuh dengan baik. Terimakasih, ya, Sasuke," ujar Sakura membuat Sasuke lega luar biasa.

"Sepertinya kamu bakat jadi tukang kebun, Sasuke," ledek Mikoto. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon berdering dari dalam rumah Sakura. "Mungkin dari Mama," Sakura berlari ke dalam rumah. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu kembali dengan mata memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Mama tidak jadi datang. Dia harus ke Seoul malam ini juga, cabang disana sedang ada masalah," ucapnya lirih. Mikoto segera memeluk gadis itu dan mengusap airmatanya yang terus berjatuhan tanpa ada isakan.

Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan tangisan tanpa suara kali ini lebih menyakitkan daripada isakan histeris Sakura biasanya. Dalam hati Sasuke juga mengaduh, ia baru menyadari kalau selama ini mata hijau jernih Sakura selalu sepi dan menyiratkan kekosongan.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja tiup lilinnya," ujar Mikoto memecah keheningan yang canggung tadi. Kini Sakura sudah tersenyum kembali, meski tidak secerah tadi.

"Ah, tunggu! Aku melupakan sesuatu untuk Sasuke," Sakura terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu di bawah meja yang tertutup taplak meja sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. "Nah ini dia! Untukmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke ternganga. Dengan gerakan kikuk, ia menerima dua tangkai mawar yang diberikan Sakura. Pasalnya, mawar yang diberikan Sakura keduanya sudah layu dan kelopaknya sudah mengering dan kecokelatan. Belum sempat ia menanyakan hal tersebut, Sakura sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping kursi tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Itu tanda damai dariku. Aku tidak tahan lama-lama marahan denganmu, kita sudah berteman lama. Terimakasih karena telah merawat kebun mawarku dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan maaf karena sering membuatmu kesal," ujar Sakura, kemudian.

"Itu karena kamu sering mengadu pada Ibu," timpal Sasuke.

"Kamu cemburu ya, aku lebih disayang Bibi Mikoto?" kerling Sakura pada Sasuke, lalu melirik Mikoto yang sedang tersenyum menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Tidak, tuh! Dan juga, apa pula maksud kamu memberiku mawar yang hampir mati begini?" awalnya Sasuke hanya berusaha mengalihkan topik, tapi ia juga penasaran apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

"Oh… Itu, itu bunga yang Naruto berikan, kalu dipikir-pikir, sayang kalau dibuang. Jadi aku simpan dan aku berikan ke kamu saja, lagipula kamu sudah berusaha mengendap-endap saat mengambilnya kan…" Sakura menghentikan ocehannya saat dirasa ada aura tidak enak yang menguar.

Benar saja. Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan siap memangsa. Sakura pun mundur teratur dan siap melarikan diri.

"SAKURAAAAA!"

Dan acara damai malam itu pun kembali batal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **lama gak jumpaaaa x''D fanfic ini benar-benar ditulis sepenuh hati /halah/ ini postingan terakhir aku untuk waktu-waktu dekat ini, karena aku akan disibukkan dengan ujian sekolah dan ujian nasional, mohon do'a dan semangatnya ya temansss :3**

 **maukah kalian menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak? /puppy eyes/**


End file.
